We Remove Your World and Replace It With Another
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: The war is over for Harry and CO but all is not well, Harry’s friends abandoned him and his only friends are Draco, Severus and Remus. They get hit by a spell by a group of DE. and appear in the DBZ world just before the Cell games. Challenge fic.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter. If I did Ginny, Ron, Videl &Chichi would be dead and there would be**** LOTS ****of slashhy goodness.**

**A.N.: ****I picked this challenge up from**** cutelittlekitten18****. If you want to read her original DBZ/HP it's called**** Bye Bye Hogwarts hello dragonballz****. In my story Half-blood Prince and Deathly Hollows never happened. Sirius isn't dead and Lucius is good. **_**I did play with the time lines a bit. Trunks will arrive in the past a year before the Androids with a friend that was brought back. You'll never guess who.**_

_**Warning!: **__**There will be violence, slashy goodness, hints of abuse (maybe more), bad language and possibly bad spelling. I'll add more as I come to them.**_

**cutelittlekitten18: ****I really like your story and I gladly picked up the challenge. I did change a few things though. I hope you don't mind. This is one of the two I am going to do, the other will be more toward your specifications**

**%%%%%**

The sky was clear and sunny on this day in Japan. Birds were singing, children playing and people arguing.

"I don't care if you think he's strong enough to fight! Because of you my son is older than he should be! " Chichi shouted at Goku.

Goku frowned, "I didn't do it. He trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We didn't know it would do this to him!" he finished in a shout.

"It's because of you he went in there to train! Now you're telling me he looks like an adult! How could you do this to me!?!" she shouted at him.

"To you? If anybody has the right to be mad it would be me, Mom. I'm fine with this. I _will_ fight in this battle against Cell in a year. Until that time, I'm going to go with Dad and train more." Gohan said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Chichi stared at Gohan with a look of revulsion, "You are _not my _son! You are a freak of nature, a Monster!" Chichi shrieked.

Gohan's face went blank of all emotions, "If that is how you feel, I won't be coming back again."

Gohan turned towards the door and walked out without a backwards glance, Goku right behind him. Goku stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder, "You had no right to say such things to your son, and I won't be back either." Goku then turned and went outside where Gohan stood waiting.

"Let's go Dad." Gohan said then flew off, Goku not far behind.

They flew in silence for a while when Goku broke it, "I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't know the Chamber would do this to you. If I had we would of trained you differently."

"Like you said you didn't know it would change me, but I would have trained inside the Chamber had we known anyways. It was the best option for me." Gohan replied softly.

The two men went silent then and continued that way until they reached Master Roshi's house on his island. A group of people were outside talking and hanging around when they landed.

"Hey guys! It's about time you two got here. Piccolo and the others got here ho-" Bulma stopped mid-word when she realized Gohan was an adult. He had grown his hair out so that it reached past his butt again. He was over 6' and his chest was broad and his waist tapered. He was gorgeous! "Wow Gohan! You look amazing, but how did you grow up so fast?" she asked curiously.

"It was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It doesn't usually age people this quickly, but they don't usually allow children to go in as often as Gohan has." Goku explained as Gohan remained silent.

"Hey, Gohan come see Bulma's kid. He's really adorable." Porkers said excitedly. Gohan nodded and followed Porkers into the house.

Piccolo stepped up by Goku as everyone else stepped closer as well, "How did it go with Chichi?" he asked in concern at Gohan's attitude.

"As far as I'm concerned, Chichi doesn't _have_ a son. She called him a freak of nature and a monster." Goku growled angrily.

"Please tell me it wasn't to his face." Bulma begged tearily.

Goku remained silent, telling them without words the answer.

"Poor Gohan." Bulma said sadly just as Gohan came back outside with a baby in his arms.

"Dad, meet baby Trunks." Gohan said as he stopped beside Goku expertly holding the pink haired baby in his arms.

"You're really good with him Gohan, have you held babies often?" Yamcha asked as he stepped up and laid a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"No, while I was in the chamber I learned stuff without even reading or just reading a book once." Gohan answered softly as he stroked baby Trunks' hair.

Trunks reached up and grabbed a fistful of Gohan's hair. He smiled when Trunks cheered at his prize.

Bulma laughed as she reached up to remove Gohan's hair from her son's grasp, "Trunks that isn't nice." Trunks started to cry when she pulled Gohan's hair off of his shoulders, out of the baby's reach.

"It's alright Bulma, he isn't hurting me." Gohan replied gently bouncing Trunks to stop his crying.

Almost instantly the cries turned to laughter as he clapped his hands in joy.

Goku grinned, "Well, it seems you've got a fan Gohan."

Gohan shook his head, "No, he just wants to play. Would you care if I took him up a little. I won't go more than a few feet into the air."

Bulma looked unsure until Vegeta spoke up, "It won't hurt him any. Gohan knows what he's doing."

Bulma looked at Vegeta in shock then turned back to Gohan, "Alright. I trust you so you can fly around with him but don't go too far." She added the last as Gohan floated up and started flying around the island.

"Wow Vegeta, when did you become Gohan's fan?" Bulma asked in surprise.

"I was one of the other that went into the Chamber with him beside Kakarot and Piccolo. He is a smart and powerful Seiyan." Vegeta explained simply.

"I never would of thought you'd willingly help train someone." Bulma said in surprise.

"He's a Seiyan. He needs to be ready to defend his kind and his home." Vegeta replied.

"Always thinking of only your race." Bulma said in frustration.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of or faulted for, Bulma. Actually it should be celebrated. Many would rather watch others die than train to help their own kind even though they have the skill to fight. While others would rather die trying to help when they don't have the skill to fight. Everyone has a skill for battle be it in the fight or behind the scenes matters not, just as long as they help." Gohan commented from where he hovered above the group, laughing Trunks in his arms.

"Wow you got smart Gohan." Chowsue said in surprise.

He shrugged as he landed next to Bulma and passed the laughing baby over. Trunks started to fuss when Piccolo spoke up, "Hey Goku, aren't we suppose to go meet the time capsule soon?"

"Oh! I completely forgot! We need to go. We're suppose to meet him where we were two years ago." Goku laughing.

Everyone nodded and started to lift off when Trucks started to cry louder. Gohan floated over to him and held out his hands, "I'll take him. Yamcha, can you take Bulma?" he asked as Bulma passed off Trunks.

"Sure." Yamcha said then walked over and picked Bulma up bridal style. "Hold on." He told her causing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

This time everyone lifted off and headed to the canyon. Goku looked over at Gohan and grinned. Gohan looked over at Goku with a small smile, "I think he likes flying."

Goku laughed when Vegeta flew up by Gohan. He was watching Trunks with an odd smile on his face and spoke only loud enough for Gohan and Goku to hear him, "It still surprises me to see him."

Goku chuckled, "So when are you going to tell everyone he's yours?"

Vegeta stared at Goku and Gohan in surprise, "When did you figure it out?"

Gohan smiled, "When you couldn't stop staring at him. When you Okayed it for me to fly with him." He said gently as Trunks clapped his hands.

Vegeta nodded, "He is mine, yes. Bulma and I have been talking about it, while we don't want to be together we want him raised good. She's going to let me keep him with me and he'll visit her."

"He's a great kid. I know he'll make you proud." Goku replied happily.

The group flew a bit longer when Goku stopped, waiting for the others to catch up. When everyone was there Goku spoke, "We're here. He'll be another minutes so lets go wait." As a whole they descended to the large canyon below.

**%%%%%**

It had been an hour when Vegeta rose from his rock seat.

"I'm going to train while we wait."

"I'll spar with you." Gohan said as he passed Trunks to Goku.

Vegeta nodded as led the way to a clearing several yards away.

Instantly the battle began. Vegeta and Gohan disappeared in a flash of light.

"Why did Vegeta go into the Chamber with Gohan?" Bulma as everyone else watched the fight.

"When Gohan and I came out, Vegeta and Piccolo were waiting on us. They had been thinking it would be a great idea for Gohan to learn other battle styles than just mine. Gohan already knew some of Piccolo's from when he trained him as a kid, but he could teach him more. I asked Gohan and he agreed. So all three of us then the rest of the guys alternated who trained with him." Goku explained.

"Oh, well that _was_ a good idea. I'm surprised they thought of it. What do you plan to do about Gohan? Do you want me to research this?" Bulma asked.

Goku shook his head, "No. I already asked Gohan he said there was a reason he was changed like this and he was fine with it. Go Gohan! Nice try Vegeta!" Goku yelled at the end.

Bulma turned to the sparring match not seeing anything but flashing lights. "I still can't see anything. I never have been able to see your battles." Bulma complained.

Yamcha grinned as he commented, "I offered to teach you, but you don't want to fight." Not taking his eyes off the match.

"I told you my place is in the lab. I do the research otherwise y'all would be sunk." Bulma explained.

"Well that's true." Krillen said laughing.

Bulma started to reply when the wind picked up.

"Looks like he's here." Goku said flying off in the wind's direction.

Quickly the others followed, Trunks in Goku's arms and Bulma in Yamcha's. Everyone landed just as the Time Capsule appeared.

"Hey Trunks!" Goku called as the top of the capsule opened.

"Hey Goku!" Trunks called back as he and another person flew out and over to the group. When they saw who was with Trunks most of them flipped.

"What is he doing here?" Piccolo demanded as he stepped forward.

"Whoa! Calm down Piccolo, I ran some tests and Broly was controlled by his father. The necklace was used to control his mind. The Headband was to control the limit." Trunks rushed out to explain.

"He tried to kill us! He can't get away scot free!" Krillen growled raising a discus above his head.

"Enough Krillen." Gohan said as he stepped in front of Future Trunks and Broly."Trunks was taught by the best don't insinuate he can't run labs and tests."

"Gohan's right Krillen, when did you become so hotheaded?" Goku added disappointedly then turned back to Trunks, "Why don't we go to Roshi's. We can relax a bit and catch up. Plus the added fact of food." He added the last with a grin.

Harry, Viktor and Draco raced through the Forbidden Forest shooting spells and hexes behind them.

"How did those bloody Death Eaters find us?" Draco yelled as he dodged a hex that would have severed his head.

"How am I suppose to know?" Viktor shouted back sending a dark cureses behind him causing several Death Eaters to fall.

Harry shook his head as they made it to a clearing only to see several Death Eaters and a few of their friends at their feet, tied up together.

The trio came to a stop in front of the group. Moments later they heard Death Eaters stop behind them.

"Wh-t do you w-nt?" Harry growled out in a broken voice.

One of the Death Eaters laughed as he stepped forward. He pulled down his hood, causing the trio and their captured friends to gasp. Ron stood before them in Death Eater garbs smirking from ear to ear, "Surprised to see me?" he asked mockingly.

"Why?" Draco demanded to know.

"Why not? With the Dark Lord defeated Potter is the hero. He took all of the credit! If it wasn't for me and Ginny he'd be dead! He almost got us kill so many times! Just like he got Hermione killed!" Ron shouted.

"That wasn't his fault!" Lucius yelled from his spot on the ground with three other men.

"Shut up you blood-traitor!" Ron yelled as he kicked Lucius in the face knocking him on the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Draco screamed as he started forward.

"Take him." Ron said as he blasted the ground under the captives, sending them flying to Harry and the other two.

Harry helped up Sirius and Remus while Draco helped up Lucius and Viktor helped Severus.

"Now that you're all together, say goodbye!" Ron said as he and the other Death Eaters raised their wands and as a whole shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry, Draco and Viktor raised their wands at the same time shouting several different spells in return.

When the spells met a golden glow surrounded Harry's group. As suddenly as it appeared it was gone and the group was nowhere to be seen, but the Death Eaters were transported as well but they were in Azkaban Prison.

_**A.N. I wrote this chappie late last year. It will be a slow updating story.**_

_**If you have any questions just let me know.**_

_**Kudos**_

_**Blade**_


End file.
